El corazón, ¿quién lo entiende?
by yunypotter19
Summary: Hola aquí traigo una nueva historia de un capi, nuestros personajes se sienten algo extraños, con sus sentimientos e intentan averiguar que les pasa pues su corazón no les habla claro hasta ahora.


Bueno he aquí una nueva historia espero que os guste y la disfrutéis, bueno haya voy que empiezo.

_**El corazón, ¿Quién lo entiende?**_

Hermione, estaba paseando por los terrenos de Howarts, últimamente ella había notado algo raro en sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero no solo en ellos sino que Draco Malfoy y Víctor Krung también estaban algo raro.

Hacía una semana que habían acabado con Voldemort, en esa lucha Harry había salido muy mal parado, pero sin embargo hacía dos días que había salido de la enfermería, Víctor Krung, había venido desde Bulgaria para un partido pero se encontraba visitando a Hermione cuando ataco Voldemort, por lo que él también participo en la última batalla.

Llevaba una semana un poco rara, Ron, no hablaba casi con ella, y eso le resultaba raro, pues para ser uno de sus mejores amigos la estaba tratando como a una desconocida, había llegado a pensar que estaba enfadado con ella por algo que aun no había conseguido averiguar pero que estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo, además estaba el echo de que al ser el chico que le gustaba le hacía sentirse un poco mal.

Víctor, por su parte no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, se le hacía muy pesado el tener que aguantarlo a todas horas, ahora él estaba en una reunión con los de su equipo y eso la había dejado un rato libre.

Draco Malfoy por su parte la había dejado de llamar sangre sucia, sabelotodo, y todos los insultos propios del chico para referirse a ella, y ahora la trataba amablemente, incluso la defendía cuando alguien la insultaba, este se había convertido en una especie de guardaespaldas.

Y por último estaba Harry, este era el que más raro actuaba, de hecho llevaba sin hablar con él desde la batalla final, en la que él se había interpuesto en una maldición imperdonable para salvarla a ella.

Había dado órdenes estrictas a Pomfrey de que ella no pasara a verlo, y desde que había salido de la enfermería hacía dos días la evitaba de mil y una formas diferentes, y ella no entendía el por que de eso.

Ahora estaba hay enfrente de el lago, sentada con la espalda apoyada en el árbol que tantos momentos había compartido, con muchos estudiantes de Howarts.

Estaba pensando en los cuatro chicos mientras lanzaba piedras al lago, y al cerrar los ojos y ver el color esmeralda en su mente arrojó con una fuerza tremenda la última piedra que le quedaba con tan mala suerte de que le cayó en la cabeza al dueño de eso color esmeralda que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Harry rascándose la cabeza, y buscando al culpable de que él recibiera esa pedrada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione.

Y esta no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver que le había echo daño con la piedra, pues estaba muy enfadada con él por lo que le estaba haciendo, y en su interior lo desafió a acercarse y a reclamarle lo que había echo.

Harry al ver que había sido ella, aparto la mirada y siguió su camino, Hermione lo siguió con la vista y se enfado aun más, se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se fue de allí muy enfadada y sin poder impedir que unas lágrimas le salieran de los ojos.

Llego a un pasillo de Howarts, que estaba desierto, y apoyándose en la pared se dejo caer, hacía el suelo, se sentía muy rara, no sabía que le pasaba pero le dolía mucho que Harry la tratase de esa forma tan fría, y lo peor es que se sentía utilizada por el chico de ojos verdes.

Hermione se acurrucó ocultando su mirada entre sus piernas, mientras intentaba borrar de su mente ese color verde esmeralda que no la abandonaba ni en sueños, y a la persona a la que pertenecían tampoco podía olvidarla, a ella le encantaban sus ojos, pero no entendía el por que siempre que cerraba los ojos, los veía, y después de la última batalla aun más.

Estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Veo que otra vez estas llorando, últimamente lo haces mucho.-

Hermione levanto la vista para ver a Ron sentado a su lado, sonriendo de medio lado, eso a ella le extraño, pues como llevaba una temporada tan distante, le sorprendió que hubiese decidido volverle a hablar.

-Veo que ya me hablas.- dijo esta.

-Si, siento, lo que he hecho esta semana atrás, pero es que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas después de lo vivido la semana pasada, sentía que necesitaba pensar.- dijo este mirando hacía el suelo.

-¿Y ya pensaste lo que quiera que tuvieras que pensar?-

-Si.-

-¿Y me explicaras el por qué no me hablabas?-

-También.- dijo este.

-Pues empieza.- dijo esta intentando tranquilizarse por lo de Harry.

-Hermione, te voy a ser sincero, bueno, espero que después de esto no dejes de ser mi amiga, haya voy.

Hermione, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace más de cuatro años, por eso mis celos, mis ganas de pagarte con la misma moneda, mis tonterías por sacarte de tus casillas, por qué me encanta cuando te enfadas, me gusta ver ese brillo que denota peligro en tú mirada.

También te diré, que por esa razón fue por la que decidí ir a la última batalla, no es que no lo hubiera echo, pero el saber que tú ibas a ir, me prometí a mi mismo que no dejaría que te pasara nada, al final no fui yo el que impidió eso, sino otra persona.

Y era eso lo que tenía que pensar, Hermione, ese día, estábamos todos en unas situaciones muy extremas, y te quiero confesar algo que paso ese día.

Ese día tú te habías quedado dormida en la sala común y bueno, al despertarme y encontrarte allí profundamente dormida, no pudio evitarlo y te bese.- dijo este y cerro los ojos esperando el grito de la chica pero no llego por lo que decidió continuar.

-Pues después de eso, yo me fui, y no fui capaz de hablarte en todo el día, y cuando pasó lo del ataque, no pensé en eso.

Os acompañe a la batalla, y bueno en medio de toda la pelea, yo pensé en que estaría en todo momento pendiente de ti, de que no te pasara nada, pero no fue así y quiero pedirte perdón pues recibiste una maldición que yo podría haber evitado.

Hermione, estaba más cerca de ti que de ella, y las dos estabais en la misma situación pero contrario a lo que yo decía, o mandaba a mi cuerpo hacer, no fue por ti por la que recibí esa y muchas otras maldiciones, sino por ella, y eso era lo que tenía que pensar, el por que en vez de defenderte a ti, que eres a la persona a la que amo, y además eras la que más cerca tenía, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, para salvarla a ella.

Por eso me aleje de ti esta semana entera, necesitaba saber si estaba lejos de las dos, a cual de vosotras echaría más de menos.-

Ron se cayo un momento y fijo su vista en Hermione que lo miraba sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Y bueno, a pesar de que te acabo de decir de que estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione no sentí nada al besarte en la sala común, pero al besarla a ella, bueno más bien fue al revés ella me beso a mi, en el campo de batalla tras recibir una maldición de uno de los mortinfagos, sentí que volaba, y ahora deseo volver a sentir eso, pero algo me decía que tenía que ser sincero contigo, y pedirte perdón por haberte abandonado a tú suerte en la batalla, pues no pude dejarla a ella.-

Ron bajó la mirada al ver que Hermione soltaba algunas lágrimas, y ella le dijo:

-Tranquilo, nuestra amistad no se rompe por algo así, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo cuando este se giro sonriente.

Ron la observo y le dijo:

-Alguien que te saca incluso más que yo de tus casillas.- y sonrió ampliamente al ver que ella ya sabía de quien hablaba.

-Espero que os vaya bien.- dijo esta sonriendo de la forma más convincente que pudo, y Ron le respondió con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro, y se marcho dejándola a ella allí sentada.

Hermione vio como Ron se iba, y sintió que parte de ella se iba con él.

Comenzó a llorar de otra manera a como lo estaba haciendo, pues aunque se sentía feliz por ellos dos, ella ahora estaba destrozada por dentro, pues el chico al que había amado durante tantos años, le acababa de decir que había estado enamorada de ella por mucho tiempo, pero que ahora amaba a otra, si antes estaba triste por que Harry no le hacía caso ahora estaba destrozada por dentro.

Se levanto como pudo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de los prefectos, seguro que allí podría estar tranquila.

Al llegar dijo la contraseña, y se adentró en el baño, se dejo caer en el suelo, y se quedo allí llorando, y deseando de corazón que al menos ella disfrutara de lo que ella nunca había podido disfrutar de Ron.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero escucho como se habría la puerta del baño, y vio como alguien entraba.

La puerta se cerró, y vio desde donde estaba como un chico al que conocía bien, se dedicaba a dar puñetazos contra una de las paredes mientras preguntaba;:

-¿Qué demonios me esta pasando con ella?-

-¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en su sonrisa?-

-¿Por qué se me aparecen sus ojos cuando menos me lo espero?-

-¿Por qué sueño todas las noches que es mía?-

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, pues algunas de esas preguntas ella también se las había echo, soltó un suspiro que el chico escucho, e hizo que se girara para ver quien había allí.

Y el ámbar y el gris se encontraron, los dos brillando por unas lágrimas que no habían querido despegarse de esos ojos.

-¿Granger?- dijo este al verla.

-Malfoy.- dijo esta quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, no quería que él la viese así.

-¿Qué haces aquí, ¿y por qué lloras?- preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella.

-Bueno digamos que esta semana no ha sido la mejor de mi vida.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Ya me di cuenta de que Weasley y Potter, no han estado mucho a tú lado.- dijo este.

-No, pero bueno al menos ya se la razón de uno.- dijo esta y más lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas.

Draco se sentó a su lado y le paso su pañuelo.

-¿La de Weasley?- pregunto este.

Hermione asintió y Draco le dijo:

-Creo que se como te sientes, es duro el ver que el chico que te gusta esta enamorado de otra.- dijo este acordándose de su propio caso.

-Pensé que me dolería más, pero aunque estoy llorando no puedo evitar pensar que es lo mejor que les podía haber pasado a ambos, y es por eso que estoy peor, pues llevo pensando que estoy enamorada de Ron, desde segundo año, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que deseo que sea muy feliz con Luna, es más se que él y yo nunca podríamos haber estado juntos, era algo imposible no nos parecíamos en nada, siempre estábamos discutiendo, y además éramos incompatibles, no entiendo el por qué me pasa esto, no entiendo por qué si se supone que tendría que estar destrozada por que el chico al que quiero y del que estoy enamorada me ha dicho que ama a otra persona.

No lo entiendo, pero sin embargo lo único que mi corazón me pregunta es por Harry, solo quiere una respuesta de que le pasa a él conmigo, al principio quería una respuesta de los dos, pero ya recibí la de Ron, y esa era la que yo quería, o al menos eso creía, pues ahora no estoy tan convencida de eso, pues es como si mi corazón no quisiera seguir latiendo, la explicación de Ron no me ha quitado esto que siento por dentro.- dijo esta sin saber si se había explicado bien o si Draco la habría estado escuchando, ni siquiera sabía por que le contaba todo eso a él, pero sentía que tenía que hablar con alguien y después de todo el chico se había estado portando de mejor manera con ella en ese último año.

-Aunque no te lo creas te entiendo, yo ahora mismo no soy el más indicado para darte ningún consejo, pues esta semana a mi tampoco me ha ido bien, llevo toda la semana viendo los ojos de la misma persona, siento que me persiguen, y solo puedo pensar en ella, y no entiendo que es esto que siento, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que la veo, cada vez que escucho su risa, o que se que esta cerca, y confieso que me da miedo lo que me pasa por que no se a que se debe ni que es.

Esto me pasa desde la batalla final, al parecer, a todos nos ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas, a mi esa batalla me sirvió para notar más a Pansy, ahora ella ya no esta murió por mi, por salvarme a mi, y créeme, cuando te digo que la quería mucho, pero no creo que fuera amor, tal vez la quería como a una hermana, ella era mi mejor amiga, y sin embargo no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que ella sufría tanto al ver que yo no la quería como ella a mi, no creo, y me duele decir esto, que yo hubiera dado mi vida por la de ella, pero sin embargo, al ver la mirada de ella, al caer, con una sonrisa en su rostro, supe que ella me amaba de forma que yo nunca la había amado, y creó que en ese momento pensé que nunca podría amar de esa forma.

Pero creó que me equivocaba, pues he llegado a pensar que lo que me pasa con esta otra es eso, es que me he enamorado de ella, y creó que me enamore hace mucho, por eso no pude corresponder a Pansy, por que mi corazón ya tenía una dueña, que lo estaba acaparando de forma posesiva, necesito hablar con ella y pedirle que me lo devuelva, pues creo que ella se adueño de él desde la primera vez que la vi.

Es un poco irónico, me di cuenta en la batalla final que mi corazón no me pertenecía, anteriormente creía que la odiaba que la despreciaba, la consideraba alguien muy inferior a mi para poder fijarme en ella, que equivocado estaba, yo soy el que es poca cosa para ella, cuando la vi crear ese escudo, para protegerme, cuando la vi mirarme preocupada, defenderme ante los mortinfagos, defenderme ante mi padre, tengo sus ojos grabados a fuego en mi mente, y cierro los ojos y los veo, este donde este, esos ojos llenos de preocupación por alguien que lo único que ha hecho ha sido tratarla mal, despreciarla a ella y a sus amigos, y sin embargo me ha enseñado lo que es amar a alguien, pues en esa batalla estuve dispuesto a morir solo para salvarla a ella, me convertí en un asesino, mate a mi padre por salvarla a ella, pues al ver que le lanzaba esa maldición sentí que moriría en ese mismo momento si ella hubiera muerto.

Pero Pansy fue la que la recibió por ella, bueno en realidad impidió que me diera a mi, pero es que yo me había puesto delante de ella para que esa maldición no le diera a ella a la persona a la que creo que amo, pues no se si es en verdad eso lo que mi corazón me esta diciendo.

Ya ves Granger, creo que yo estoy mas confundido que tú, a mi me queda una única salida y es hablar con ella e intentar averiguar de una vez que me esta pasando.- dijo este y poso su mirada en Hermione, que lo miraba asombrada por todo lo que el chico le había dicho ella sabía bien a quien él había defendido, y por qué ella lo había ayudado de esa forma, ella sabía que ese amor si era correspondido, y que el corazón de Draco encontraría una respuesta a sus suplicas en cuanto hablara con su pelirroja amiga, pues eso era uno de los deseos de la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Hermione le sonrió y hay comprendió lo que le pasaba a Draco, el por que la había tratado tan bien, él había entendido ya que la clase social, o la sangre no tenía ninguna importancia, y que lo mejor era olvidarse de esas cosas, e intentar conocer bien a la gente antes de juzgarla, pues quien sabe puedes encontrar a la persona de la que no querrás separarte nunca y por tus tontos prejuicios no darte cuenta y perderla.

-Yo creo que es amor, lo que tú corazón te esta gritando, creo que eso es lo que te quiere decir, pero bueno viendo en la situación que yo me encuentro no te puedo asegurar nada, pues ¿quién entiende al corazón, yo al menos no entiendo al mío.- dijo esta y volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo.

Draco la contemplo unos instantes y se levanto y le dijo:

-Granger, quería pedirte disculpas, se que en ocasiones he sido una persona ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente?- dijo este pensando.

-¿Idiota, engreído, arrogante, pedante, insoportable, machista, creído, insufrible, odioso, mal criado...?-

-Creo que te estas pasando un poco, vale que me lo merezco pero al menos ten un poco de compasión, después de todo estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de disculparme.- dijo este frunciendo el ceño ante todos los adjetivos que la chica había sacado para decirle que era una persona de lo más insoportable.

-Bueno vale, perdona, creo que me he pasado es que hacía mucho que deseaba decirte esas cosas y unas cuantas más.- dijo esta pero sonrió al ver la cara de Draco.

-Vale, vale se que me lo merezco, pero bueno me voy, ya Crabbe y Goyle se deben de estar preguntando donde ando.- dijo este.

-¿Siguen siguiéndote a todas partes?-

-Pero ahora como amigos.- dijo este y después al salir añadió:

-Igual que Weasley y Potter contigo.- y se fue de allí para ir a buscar a Ginny.

Hermione salió del baño sobre las seis de la tarde, se dirigió a el campo de quidich, le apetecía, estar allí un rato, el ver la hierva ser mecida por el aire la hacía sonreír.

Hermione subió a las gradas, y se fijo en todo a su alrededor, sintió la brisa, y acercándose al borde cerro los ojos, deseando saber que era lo que sentía Harry al volar, se imagino que estaba volando, y sintió el aire en su cara, y se estremeció pues se sentía libre, de la mejor manera que nunca antes se había sentido, sentía que nada era imposible, que estaba en el cielo.

Hermione sintió el aire en su cara, y sonrió pues a su mente vino la sonrisa de Harry cuando volaba en la escoba, abrió los ojos y su corazón se paro en seco, para después coger marchas que nunca antes había alcanzado, pues al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a Harry volando por el campo de quidich, al parecer estaba enfadado, le pasaba algo, lo podía ver en su mirada, este no estaba sonriendo como siempre que volaba no estaba disfrutando de ese vuelo, y le resultaba muy raro, en el chico de cabellos negros.

Vio como comenzaba a descender de una forma que consiguió que el corazón de Hermione sintiera que lo estaban apresando de forma que lo querían hacer explotar, vio como el chico daba una volteleta en la escoba y después volvía a su posición normal, y comenzaba a volar de forma cada vez más y más rápida, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte por el nerviosismo de que a él le pasara algo que se hizo sangre en el labio.

Estaba tan pendiente de ver que Harry estuviera bien que no vio que no estaba sola en las gradas sino que un guapo buscador, jugador profesional, de Bulgaria estaba en las gradas viendo a la joven a la que amaba totalmente absorta en el chico al que consideraba su rival, desde cuarto curso, y al ver su expresión de preocupación una vez más algo estallo en él y se dispuso a aclarar las cosas de una vez, necesitaba saber si él o Harry Potter, cual de los dos era el escogido por esa chica de cabellos castaños.

Harry se bajo de la escoba, y la voleo, eso extraño mucho a Hermione pues era la primera vez que Harry hacía eso.

Bajo a los terrenos del campo, y lo vio agarrándose fuertemente de los pelos:

-¿Dime de una vez qué te pasa?- decía el chico en un tono que dejaba claro que estaba confundido por algo.

Hermione no pudo evitar llamarlo.

-Harry.- este al escuchar a la chica, sintió que su corazón actuaba de la misma manera que llevaba haciéndolo cada vez que sabía que ella estaba cerca, se paraba y se aceleraba de forma incontrolada, y el chico no lo entendía, pues aunque él creía que estaba enamorado de Ginny, su corazón nunca había actuado de esa forma, si que había sentido celos, y muchos por la menor de los Weasley, pero ahora era diferente, pues sus celos que antes eran muy normales, ahora no existían, ahora solo estaba su corazón al que no entendía pues estaba seguro de que le quería decir algo, pero su cabeza se negaba a aceptar lo que este le decía pues su mente sabía que su mejor amiga amaba a su mejor amigo, ¿por qué su corazón se empeñaba en jugarle malas pasadas, ¿por qué no volvía a ser como antes, ¿por qué no dejaba de hacer que su respiración se acelerada de esa manera, todo había empezado en la última batalla, cuando Voldemort le había dicho que ella sería la siguiente en su lista, había sentido un miedo nunca antes sentido, había sentido que se moría en el momento en que vio ir una maldición en dirección de su mejor amiga, pero lo más raro es que él había visto que no era la maldición imperdonable, sin embargo la menor de los Weasley se enfrentaba a la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, y él solo podía pensar en que a ella no le pasara nada, solo pensaba que mientras Hermione estuviese bien, todo lo demás daba igual, y se coloco delante de la maldición recibiéndola él, quedando de rodillas delante de ella sonriéndole de medio lado mientras le preguntaba si ella estaba bien, y al recibir un si por respuesta, su corazón había comenzado a latir por si solo de una forma extraña, y con solo ver su sonrisa decidió que tenía que ganar esa batalla para ver esas sonrisas un montón de veces más.

Pero después de la batalla se había sentido muy confundido sobre que hacer respecto a lo que su corazón le gritaba de mil formas diferentes y su mente no quería aceptar y por eso buscaba cien y una explicaciones cada vez más y más imposibles.

Harry se dio la vuelta y la miro y no pudo hablar al ver que en su labio inferior había una herida y que esta sangraba, la miro preocupado y le dijo:

-¿Qué te paso?- se acercó a ella, para ver mejor a herida de su labio, pues al parecer por lo que podía apreciar la herida se la había provocado ella al morderse el labio inferior, señal de que estaba enfadada, preocupada, o resolviendo alguna de sus dudas.

-Me lo hice sin querer, al verte volar.- dijo esta, y Harry se sintió mal al ver que había sido por su culpa busco un pañuelo por sus bolsillos y cuando lo encontró le levanto el rostro a Hermione, y comenzó a limpiar la sangre.

Los dos a la vez sintieron un escalofrío y sus respectivos corazones se aceleraron, y sus respiraciones también.

Cuando termino se separo de ella, y se dispuso a coger su escoba, al tenerla en sus manos alguien más llego a donde ellos estaban.

-Potter, espera.- Harry y Hermione se giraron para encontrarse a Víctor Krung, vestido con su traje de quidich, y su escoba, que era la misma que la de Harry la saeta de fuego.

-Víctor, ¿qué haces?-

-Hermione apártate esto es cosa de Potter y mía.- dijo Víctor con su vista en el chico.

-¿A qué viene esto?- pregunto el chico sin entender.

-Bueno ya llego el momento de descubrir cual de los dos es el mejor.- dijo este y se subió a su escoba y dio una patada y se elevo, Harry lo observo elevarse no entendía a que se debía todo eso, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle de lo que era capaz de hacer él.

-Harry, déjalo, no se que narices le pasa a este ahora.- dijo esta mientras miraba mal a Víctor Krung.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, tienes miedo?- Harry se soltó de Hermione y le dijo:

-No tardo.- e imito a Víctor Krung, Hermione corrió a las gradas para poder ver mejor lo que iba a pasar, Harry ya estaba a la altura de Víctor y le dijo:

-Krung se puede saber ¿de qué va esto?-

-Pues que me canse, de que siempre seas tú al que tengo que sobrepasar.- dijo el chico búlgaro que había mejorado de sobre manera su habla inglesa.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el chico sin entender.

-En cuarto curso, aguate, que me ganaras en el torneo, después de todo yo tuve a Hermione, aunque siempre que teníais oportunidad estabais juntos, erais inseparables, pero tú me garantizaste que Hermione era solo tú mejor amiga y nada más, pero esta vez Potter, no acepto esa excusa.-

-No te entiendo.- dijo el chico.

-Se que estas enamorado de Hermione, y yo no me voy a rendir sin luchar, estoy dispuesto a dejarte el camino libre con ella si me ganas, sino tú te apartaras de ella.-

A Harry le parecía todo eso un absurdo pues el corazón de Hermione, no era de ninguno de ellos, sino que pertenecía a su mejor amigo.

-Hermione no es un trofeo, además ni tú ni yo tenemos posibilidades.-

-Que equivocado estas Potter.- dijo Krung, Harry decidió aceptar el reto, después de todo quería saber quien de los dos era mejor, y él sabía que nunca podría ser sincero referente a lo que sentía.

-Y una cosa más.- dijo Víctor mirando al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?- dijo este.

-Quien gane tendrá que ser sincero con ella, tendrá que decirle que la ama, nada de echarse para atrás en el último momento, ya es hora de que todo esto se aclare.- dijo el chico búlgaro.

Víctor soltó la smich, y el mejor de tres ganaba.

Harry y Víctor, hacían de todo menos nada seguro, los dos estaban muy acostumbrados a ponerse en situaciones extremas, y ninguno cedía terreno al otro.

Les llevo una hora, decidir el ganador.

En la última vez de coger la Smich, Harry estuvo apunto de cogerla pero al escuchar una voz de Hermione, sintió que se le iba algo, fijo su vista en la chica, y la vio que caía de las gradas, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a por ella, mientras Víctor cogía la smich, por segunda vez, Harry recibía un fuerte golpe en la nuca, pues había caído de su escoba, con Hermione entre sus brazos.

Víctor al ver esto se dio cuenta de que había perdido, pues Hermione levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, y su corazón le envió un montón de mensajes, de los que solo a uno obedeció, cogió a Harry por la nuca y acortó las distancias y lo beso.

Y Hermione encontró las respuestas a lo que su corazón le pedía, no necesitaba explicaciones, no necesitaba que le hablara, no necesitaba que la mirada, lo único que su corazón necesita y quería era que la besara, esa era la única acción que necesitaba para dejar de sentirse como se sentía.

Harry sintió los labios de Hermione con los suyos, y sintió una infinidad de cosas, entre otras, se sintió seguro, querido, amado, necesitado, se sintió reconfortado, y complementado, sintió que eso era lo que necesitaba para estar completo, solo eso necesitaba para sentirse vivo, los labios de Hermione, el tenerla entre sus brazos, besándolo, y diciéndole lo que nunca antes había escuchado y lo que le dio a su corazón el combustible necesario para no pararse nunca mientras ella le dijera esas dos palabras que acababa de pronunciar, las que él le devolvió.

-Te amo.- al fin su corazón había dicho lo que su mente no quería aceptar, y lo mejor es que por una vez la razón no era la que tenía la razón, sino el corazón era el que lo había averiguado todo.

Víctor sonrió tristemente pero se fue de allí ya que su corazón había recibido ya la respuesta que quería, pero sin embargo no estaba triste, ni se había roto como él había creído, y la pregunta era:

¿Quién te entiende?

…………………………….Fin…………………..

La verdad no me pregunten por que escribí esto ni yo misma lo se, se me ocurrió sola, espero que os guste, después de todo es verdad ¿quién entiende al corazón, siempre esta confundiéndote de mil maneras y solo en las situaciones más extremas te dice que es lo que él de verdad quiere.

Bueno os dejo, espero que os guste, si es así o si no déjenme un comentario para saber que piensan.

Bueno buy buy espero que les guste.


End file.
